


If I Lie Here, Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World?

by Tillyalf427



Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: 21st August: Meteor Shower/Stargazing, Fluff, HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020, M/M, Stargazing, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Astronomy had always been a topic of interest for Ikuya. Ever since he was young, he had a fascination with stars and planets alike, often giving his parents trouble by staying up past his bedtime so that he could watch the stars.Even now as a university student, there was something so familiar, so comforting about watching the stars.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794115
Kudos: 8





	If I Lie Here, Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the weekend I've been looking forward to the most because of this prompt and the flower shop AU prompt. For both of them I ended up making playlists because I have a certain vibe I'm going for which I'll link at the bottom so uhh....yeah Hopefully people enjoy :)))

Astronomy had always been a topic of interest for Ikuya. Ever since he was young, he had a fascination with stars and planets alike, often giving his parents trouble by staying up past his bedtime so that he could watch the stars.

There was just something about them that captivated him.

He had heard once that people were made up of the same stuff as stars and that when they die, they live on as stars in the night sky, although he knew it wasn't scientifically accurate, he found himself holding onto the idea. He found he appreciated the way it could help to dull the pain caused by death, not that he'd had much experience with it of the grief it caused. He only vaguely remembered his grandmother who had died when he was still young and he hadn't been born when his grandfather had died.

But over time, he decided that people couldn't be the only thing that can die and become stars.

He liked to think that everything ranging from people to pets and even feelings could become stars once they die.

Although he would never actually tell anyone that of course, having learnt to expect the scoffs of disbelief and amusement and the comments about how 'He would grow out of it'.

He never did, and the idea stuck with him throughout middle school in America, all the way through high school up until now, in university. It helped him in a way, to not dwell on the past, to move on and let his emotions pass. Instead of spending nights rethinking his past mistakes and hardships, he would gaze up at the sky, eyes tracing the constellations there and deciding which of the stars scattered around each constellation represented each feeling.

He had learnt a long time ago about constellations and their meanings, however, as interesting as it was, it felt too generalised, and so, his method of naming outlying stars was useful to release his own personal frustrations.

There were times, however, when he had no reason to label any stars, he simply found peace in watching them, picking out the ones he'd labelled and remembering that everything must be in the past for them to become stars.

It had been a while since he had last sat out and watched the stars from a random park bench or even since he had spent an hour or so leaning out of the window of his dorm room to get a better view of the stars, however, the college championships had been almost a week ago and Ikuya was itching to sit in the cool night air with his head tilted back to watch the stars, having realised a couple of things that had died and became stars.

Pushing the window of his dorm room open wide, he stood up on his tiptoes, leaning his upper body out the window until he could see as much of the sky as possible without falling, letting his eyes roam over the shining stars and constellations that he knew.

He was so engrossed in the stars that hadn't even noticed when the door to his dorm clicked open which, frankly should have worried him, however, the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist assured him that it was Hiyori as he had expected.

"Dare I ask why you're hanging out of the window?" Hiyori's voice held a note of amusement and Ikuya realised what an odd sight it must have been to walk into.

He had never elaborated much on his fascination with stars, not even to Hiyori however, he figured it wouldn't hurt anyone to do so now.

"I want to watch the stars,"

Hiyori nodded, his chin resting on Ikuya's shoulder.

"Would it not be better to go out and watch them?"

"Hm," He supposed Hiyori wasn't wrong, however, there weren't many places around campus that they could go, and besides that, it was beginning to cool down, autumn threatening to take over from the long summer nights and it tended to get quite chilly at times "It's getting too cold though, I'm not going to drag you outside to watch the stars with me,"

The laugh that escaped Hiyori's lips was light and he sounded genuinely happy, making Ikuya's heart practically soar with joy.

"I don't mind," His breath fanned across Ikuya's ear and he squirmed away from it. "We could go and sit on the park? It's not too far away,"

Admittedly, Ikuya didn't need much convincing.

Although he had originally wanted to sit outside, he had avoided even going past the park since his fight with Hiyori. He supposed, however, if Hiyori could move past it, he should too.

Maybe he could even find a star to represent it now that it was over.

"Okay," Ikuya replied, managing to spin around in Hiyori's hold somewhat awkwardly to lean up and place a kiss on his lips.

The pathways were lit up by dull streetlights and Ikuya walked with his head tilted back to look at the sky, frowning when the light obscured his view of the stars which Hiyori noticed, nudging him in the side gently.

"I'm sure you'll be able to see them once we're off the main paths,"

True to Hiyori's word, the street lighting stopped once they entered the park, and they made their way over to the swings.

Ikuya immediately turned his gaze back up to the sky, reidentifying constellations and stars from this different perspective before turning to Hiyori once more, the smallest of smiles on his face.

"You see that bright star, in line with the slide?" He pointed out where he meant and Hiyori followed his direction, nodding once he spotted which one Ikuya meant. "I think that one represents our fight before the championships,"

Hiyori was understandably confused, it showing clearly on his face as he looked at Ikuya, expression blank.

"I...This is kind of strange to explain," Ikuya let out a sheepish laugh "I like to think that when feelings die they become stars,"

Hiyori nodded to show he was listening however Ikuya could tell that he didn't fully understand

"There was something I heard once, about how when people die they become stars," He glanced back up to the stars, noticing the ones he's named previously, shining the same as every other star but also so differently. "And I like to think that feelings are the same. So any anger I felt then, it's now dead and has become a star," He could feel his face flushing and hoped that the darkened park would help to hide it "It's strange I know. It just helps me feel like I've truly moved on and grown"

Hiyori reached out for his hand despite the fact that they were both swinging at different times and gave possibly the most vulnerable smile Ikuya had ever seen on him.

"I like that idea," Although his voice was quiet, Ikuya could hear the slight way his voice wavered whilst he spoke. "And even if it is strange, it's better than dwelling on things you can't change in the past," Anyone could have heard the shaky breath he took in, however, Ikuya didn't mention it. "What else have you named stars after...If you don't mind me asking?"

Ikuya gently squeezed Hiyori's hand in reassurance before answering

"When I first moved to America, I had one which was my friendship with Haru and the team from Iwatobi but I think that one has changed slightly," He thought of how to word it properly "Now I'd say it's more the obsession with Haru that died. I must have been too hopeful in high school because one was my problems with drowning but I think I've only now truly gotten over it," He tried to wrack his brains for more, however, a lot of them seemed insignificant in comparison and so, instead he asked, "What would you name them after?"

Although Hiyori seemed somewhat thrown off by the question, he tried his best to answer it 

"Hmm...I don't know if I could ever follow it, it seems hard to just let things go like that but," He took in a slow breath and Ikuya knew better than to try and rush him "I'd want to get rid of the loneliness I felt when I was young, I'm..not alone now,"

"You're not alone," Ikuya reiterated "You never will be any more,"

"Ikuya..." Hiyori found himself lost for words, something that didn't happen often unless the conversation steered towards his personal feelings. He turned his head away slightly, not wanting Ikuya to see the tears that had started to form in them. 

"Are you alright?" Ikuya stood up from the swing, moving to kneel in front of Hiyori, trying to make eye contact.

"I'm okay," It was impossible to tell whether he was telling the truth when he said this as he contradicted himself by shaking his head and letting out a small laugh 

"You're crying," Ikuya had lifted his hand to Hiyori's face, swiping across his cheek to remove the tears.

"Sorry," He could already tell that Ikuya was going to tell him not to apologise and cut him off before he could "I just...I love you so much, you're so important to me..."

Although shocked at the suddenness of the words, Ikuya pressed their foreheads together, repeating the words back to Hiyori filled with just as much emotion.

When they eventually did pull away from each other, Hiyori gasped in surprise, grabbing Ikuya's attention and pointing up at the sky.

Ikuya turned to see bright lines streaked across the darkened sky, eyes widening in wonder.

"A meteor shower?" Ikuya's voice was quiet and filled with confusion "I didn't think there was supposed to be one tonight,"

Ikuys straightened up fully, tilting his head up to watch as the chains of the swing rattled signalling that Hiyori had stood up.

"It's beautiful,"

The quiet that settled between them was comfortable and their hands found each other between them, swinging gently as they watched the meteor shower. And although they did eventually get cold, neither of them cared all that much, more focussed on the feeling of their shoulders bumping together and their breath swirling in the cold night air.

⋆✧✴✵✦☆✴

_"You are my Earth,_

_To you I am just a moon,_

_Your little star that brightens your heart,_

_You are my Earth,_

_And all I see is you,_

_I am just gazing at you like this..."_

⋆✧✴✵✦☆✴

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration  
> Starry Night - MAMAMOO -  
> Wish On The Same Sky - MONSTA X -  
> Dream On A Star - KADIE HODGES  
> Chasing Cars - SNOW PATROL (Mainly one line, used for the title)  
> Mikrokosmos - BTS  
> Moon - KIM SEOKJIN  
> Serendipity - PARK JIMIN  
> Everything Goes - RM  
> Magic Shop - BTS (Not star/meteor related but gave off the same vibe I was going for)
> 
> Playlist link: playlist?list=PLyL09Cyq-7Ojq5GJ5EmbNvHith_NRYAxO


End file.
